


A successful day!

by SunshineBoy_Felix



Series: Stray Kids Little Stories~💖✨ [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Bang Chan, Age Play Caregiver Lee Minho | Lee Know, Age Play Little Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Age Play Little Yang Jeongin | I.N, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Bang Chan is a Good Hyung, Barbie - Freeform, Barbie References, Bathing/Washing, Boys in Skirts, Cute Ending, Cute Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Diapers, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Headspace, I think that's it - Freeform, Jisung is basically just that one fun uncle, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Plationic relationships tho, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Playing Pretend, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Skirts, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Yang Jeongin | I.N, Soft af, Soft and Fluffy, Sweet Lee Felix (Stray Kids), That's the best movies ever, The other members are just mentioned though, Tiaras, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, babyspace, bottle, enjoy my creation, fight me, i don't really know how to tag, not an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBoy_Felix/pseuds/SunshineBoy_Felix
Summary: Jeongin just wanted Felix to be a princess! But Felix had other plans.OrA day with little Jeongin and Felix.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Stray Kids Little Stories~💖✨ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040010
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	A successful day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! Welcome back to antoher one of my one shots!
> 
> I will apologize for the bad title and summary. I really went blank when I wrote them.
> 
> This was a request from @ReedYourLocalEnby.
> 
> "they could maybe play pretend while jeongin helps felix out on want he wants etc, then after they maybe watch a movie, and they eat brunch (bc minho had bathe felix which took awhile bc felix was fussy about the soap getting in his eye, which leads to soaked minho and a beaming felix) minchan played board games with the two little until it was time calm down and relax, until jeongin had an accident which was kinda common for him since he's only four in his head space (idk if you're okay writing this- you don't have to) while he was getting cleaned up, felix colored a page for him to make him feel better after all that jazz they take a nap and the day is over~”
> 
> I changed the board game part a little, since I know nothing about board games whatsoever. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading!

The sound of light shuffling could be heard from the living room as two boys were in the process of playing pretend. One of them dressed in a pair of white short-overalls and a baby blue shirt, while the other had a white snap crotch onsie and a little baby pink skirt on.

“No, ‘lix, it has to s’ay on you head!” The little in the blue shirt whined, trying and failing to get the other to keep a little plastic tiara on his head, “The p’incess has to keep her crown on!” The other giggled at his headspace brother cutely, waving the little plastic tiara around and sucking on his pacifier.

“Innie, baby, I think Lix is too small right now to play.” Said Chan from the couch where he was sitting with Minho. Jeongin pouted and crossed his arms. Minho chuckled fondly at the little, “Why don’t you sit on the couch and watch a movie with Daddy while I give Lix here a bath before breakfast?” The younger caregiver walked over to the littles and picked Felix up onto his hip. Jeongin nodded and waddled over to Chan, falling on top of him with a little yell.

“Can we watch Barbie? Please, Daddy!” Jeongin begged. Jutted his bottom lip out he gave Chan the puppy eyes.

“Inside voices, Sweetie! And yes, we can watch Barbie.” The caregiver chuckled at his little one’s cuteness, putting on Barbie right away.

Minho looked at the little on his hip, “Let’s get you squeaky clean, huh, Babes?” The little looked at him with wide innocent eyes, babbling to himself behind his paci while playing with his little crown. The caregiver could feel his heart burst with love for his baby. 

Minho first went to Felix’s room to retrieve some new clothes and a fresh diaper, before walking to the bathroom, setting the little on the counter. He started filling the tub with water, bubbles and put some small bath toys on the edge of the tub. He turned around to the little and started stripping him of his clothes, pacifier being placed on the counter. The little immediately began to play with the bubbles as soon as he was put in the tub. 

Minho began to wash the freckled boy in silence, wetting his hair and scrubbing his body clean. Felix continued to play with his toys quietly, splashing around a little causing Minho’s sleeves to become soaked. “Be careful, Kitten.” The older dancer chided. Felix nodded, distracted with his toys and bubbles. 

Grabbing a strawberry scented, childrens shampoo, Minho started massaging the soap into the younger’s hair. He shielded Felix’s eyes with his hand while pouring water into his hair, washing out the soap. 

A little yelp could be heard followed by whines and small sniffles. 

“Oh, nonono, Baby. It’s okay.” 

Felix just kept whining and rubbing at his eyes furiously. A little soap must’ve gotten into his eyes, for they were now slightly red and probably really itchy and stingy. Minho grabbed his wrist and held them loosely in one hand, while the other worked on getting fresh water in the litte’s face to wash away the soap.

“There you go, Sweetie. No more soap, it’s okay. All gone now, okay?” He cupped his face in his hands and pressed small kisses to the aussie’s nose and cheeks. Soon the little started to giggle and smile again, squirming around in the tub causing water to splash on Minho, soaking his pants and shirt. Minho looked down at himself and the bathroom floor, sighing through his nose. What a mess. But he couldn’t really bring himself to be upset with the younger when he giggled at Minho and at the mess he had caused. After that, Minho made a quick work of finishing rinsing the little off and getting him out of the tub. He patted him down with a soft towel and laid him down on the soft rug on the bathroom floor, making sure to support his head on the way down.

“There you go! All clean, Lovie.” Minho cooed down at the little, reaching for the pile of clothes he brought into the bathroom with him. Even though Felix really couldn’t understand what was being said to him, he could pick up on the happy tone and so he smiled widely and wiggled around happily. Minho blew a raspberry on his tummy, sending the little into a fit of giggles. 

The caregiver grabbed the little’s pacifier and pushed it between his lips before rubbing the younger’s baby soft skin with lotion and changed him into a soft diaper, a onsie and some baggy sweatpants. Minho then brought them both to his room so he could change out of his damp clothes, grabbing Felix’s bunny, Lily, on the way out. 

Reentering the living room they saw Jeongin on the couch with a blanket around his shoulders, eyes glued to the screen. Minho walked over and set Felix down beside Jeongin who immediately began cuddling the life out of Felix, who only smiled contently.

Minho looked at them and decided he could leave them alone for a little while, if they needed him Jeongin knew to call them. With that thought he walked into the kitchen to see Chan making something on the stove. The leader turned around to see who had entered and smiled when he saw it was Minho. 

“Hey, what took you guys so long?” Asked Chan as he started cutting fruit up and putting them into bowls. “Poor baby got soap in his eyes.” Minho said with a pout. Chan chuckled a little at his dongsaeng's antics and turned back to the stove. 

“What’re you making, hyung?” Minho went up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, laying his head on the other’s shoulder comfortably. “Brunch. Pancakes, fruit and small side dishes. I would’ve made something a little healthier but Innie begged me to make him pancakes… How could I say no to that little cutie?!” Chan explained, ending with a little whine. Minho just shook his head at his fellow caregiver’s misfortune. There wasn’t really anyone in the dorm who could resist the maknae’s puppy eyes or extremely cute smile. “Fair enough.”

A bunch of giggles suddenly sounded from the living room. Minho looked at Chan confused and Chan just shrugged in reply. Minho stood up and went out into the living where the TV was playing some random cartoon. He looked over at the couch and his heart absolutely melted at the sight. Jeongin was sitting on the floor in front of the couch where Felix lay, playing a game of peek-a-boo with the mentally younger little. And let Minho tell you, Felix looked like he was having the time of his life. His small face would break out into a wide smile when Jeongin’s face would suddenly pop out from behind his hands and morph into a confused frown when he hid again. It was absolutely adorable. He really hated having to break up their fun, but their food ws ready soon and he didn’t want it to get cold. 

“Hi, babies! What are you two doing, huh?” Minho asked excitedly as he sat down beside them, ruffling their hair. 

“We playin’, Papa. I making Lixie happy!” Jeongin explained with a bright smile and big gestures. 

“Good boy, Innie. You’re being such a good big brother!” 

Jeongin’s smile got even bigger at the praise, always striving to be the best big brother. Minho ruffled his hair with a smile. 

A small whine came from beside them and they both moved to look at Felix again. The freckled boy was looking a little sad at being ignored, even if it was only for a few seconds. “Aww, Sweetheart, am i not giving you enough attention, huh?” Minho pulled him into his lap on the floor, patting his back. Felix looked up at him with sad eyes, gripping his bunny tightly. “Don’t worry, baby, you’re such a good boy too!” At this Felix got his smile back and nuzzled his head into his Papa’s neck. Minho couldn’t help but laugh a little. Praises and head pats never failed to bring up the littles’ moods. 

“Come on, boys. Food will be ready in a bit, we have to wash our hands!” Minho lifted Felix up into his arms again and grabbed Jeongin’s hand, ushering them into the bathroom to wash their hands. 

After washing their hands they ventured out into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. Jeongin immediately dug into the pancakes while the others were a little calmer with eating. Felix was seated in Minho’s lap and was being fed cut up fruit. 

They all finished their meals in relative silence until Jeongin started to get restless. He poked Chan in the side who looked at the little in question. “We go p’ay now?”.

“Yes, baby, we can go play now.” Chan told the little, “Can you get your toys in your room and bring them to the living room, Sweetie?” 

Jeongin nodded and speed-walked into his room. Chan shook his head fondly and grabbed both of their plates and put them in the sink. Minho stood up with a giggling Felix in his arms. He put both of their plates in the sink too. 

“Da!” Felix reached out for Chan, making grabby hands at him. 

“Hi, Baby!” The caregiver took Felix into his arms, “How’s my sweet baby boy doing?” Felix babbled to him excitedly and looked at Chan as if expecting a reply, and Chan didn’t fail to give him just that. “Really baby?! That’s great!” He gasped in faux surprise. Felix giggled excitedly and began to suck on his thumb. Minho came up behind him and pushed his paci between his lips. 

Out in the living room Jeongin had already made a huge mess on the floor. Cars and other toys were thrown around on the floor. Jeongin was playing with his two favorite cars. A black and a blue one. Felix was put down beside Jeongin. The mentally older little tried to get the other to play with him, but Felix just wanted to play with his bunny and some soft blocks he found in their toy box. The caregivers sat on the couch and put on a random show, while still keeping an eye on the little ones. 

Jeongin abandoned his cars and crawled over to Felix to play with him. Felix looked up at the other when he sat down beside him and offered him one of his blocks. Jeongin gladly accepted the block and together they started building small towers just to push them down again moments later. 

Having the attention span of a 4 year old, Jeongin quickly got tired of playing with blocks. 

“Wan’ play cars, Lixie?”

Felix whined and shook his head, sucking on his paci a little faster. Jeongin sat back on his heels deep in thought. He was suddenly hit with an idea. He carefully let the car ‘drive’ on Felix’s thighs and arms. Felix giggled at the ticklish feeling and turned around to play with Jeongin and his cars. 

-

A while later, a little after lunch judging by the clock, the front door opened and in came the rest of the members. The other members had been out for the day with a promise they would be back after lunch. 

While the others chose to get some food or go to their room. Jisung went directly to the littles sitting down beside them. 

“Well, hello there boys! What are we playing today?” Both littles gasped and attacked Jisung with hugs and messy kisses. “Jiji hyung, miss ‘ou!” Jeongin excitedly exclaimed. Jisung just smiled at them both, gladly taking the hugs and kisses. It was no secret that Jisung absolutely adored the littles with all of his being. He would always play with them and cover them in kisses and hugs. Jisung might not be one of their caregivers but he still loved and cared for them as if he were.

They laid there on the floor for a little while, just enjoying each other’s presence and warmth. Suddenly Jisung could feel a damp sensation spread over his thigh. He looked down, confused as to what it was, when he realized what had happened. Jeongin had wet himself. And it seemed like the latter had noticed it too as he began to sniffle, soon beginning to sob into Jisung’s chest. 

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s okay! It was just an accident, we’ll get it cleaned up.” Jisung hurriedly tries to reassure the distressed little. 

“But I big boy!” Jeongin cries, once again hiding his face in the older’s chest.

“And that’s okay. Big boys have accidents too!” Jeongin just shakes his head. 

“What’s going on here?” Chan had come over to them, looking worried as he saw the crying little in his younger member’s arms.

“He had an accident.” Jisung explains shortly, trying to comfort the little boy.

Chan cooed sadly and picked up the crying boy. Jeongin hid his face in his caregiver’s neck, arms gripping his neck tightly. “Aigoo, it’s okay Innie, Daddy’s got you. You’re okay. Let’s get cleaned up, yeah?” Without waiting for an answer Chan walked out of the living room and into the bathroom. When he put Jeongin on the floor he noticed the boy wasn’t crying as much as before. 

Chan took the other’s face into his hands, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. 

“It’s okay, Baby. Accidents happen, okay? I’m not mad.” 

“O-Otay, Daddy.” Jeongin sniffled, nodding softly. 

Chan smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead, “Good boy! Now let’s get you out of these icky clothes, I bet it must be uncomfy, huh?” Jeongin nodded again, holding onto Chan’s shoulders as he helped him out of his pants. 

“Lay down for me, Sweetie.” 

He got down on the floor, his eyes following Chan’s every move until he came down to sit in front of his legs. “I think it would be best if you wore a pull up. Just for today.” 

Jeongin started to tear up again, shaking his head, “I don’ need! I big boy!” 

“I know you are, Sweetheart,” Chan sighed, “But you can still be Daddy’s big boy, even if you wear pull ups.” He promised. 

“Promise?”

“I promise, Little one.”

At last Jeongin nodded and let Chan wipe him down, before putting him in a pull up and clean pants.

“All done!” Chan stood up with Jeongin in his arms, “Want to go out to the others again?” The other nodded tiredly.

When they entered the living they could see that Jisung had changed his pants and were now sitting on the couch with Felix in his lap. Felix was holding a piece of paper in his hands, looking really shy. Chan sat down on the couch beside them with Jeongin in his lap. Felix looked at the ‘older’ little and handed him the paper he was holding onto. It turned out it was a Barbie drawing from one of Jeongin’s favorite movies. 

“Look, Daddy, it’s Barbie!” Jeongin says in awe.

“I can see that, Baby. Isn’t it just pretty?” Jeongin nodded his head and looked at Felix with a smile before attacking him in a hug. 

Jisung and Minho were bursting with uwu’s at this point. Not being able to handle the cuteness of the situation. They decided to put on a movie to get the littles sleepy so it would be easier to put them down for a nap. 

I had only been a few minutes into the movie when Chan looked over at Felix in Jisung’s lap and saw him slowly dozing off. He was straddling the one day older’s lap with his cheek pressed against his shoulder, pacifier booping in and out of his mouth lazily. Gazing down at the little in his own lap, he saw that he too, was dozing off, head lolling forward before abruptly coming back up as the youngest tried to focus on the movie. 

He looked at his fellow caregiver on the floor and tried to catch his gaze. Minho, feeling eyes on him, turned around and looked at Chan questionably. 

“Nap time.” Chan mouthed. Minho looked at the near asleep littles and quickly agreed. He got up and silently went to the kitchen to prepare a bottle and a sippy cup of warm milk. Not even 5 minutes later he came back with both items in hand and handed the sippy cup to Chan. He made grabby hands at Jisung hoping he would get the hint. Jisung just smiled and rolled his eyes before he carefully lifted Felix into the older’s arms. 

Minho sat down on the couch beside Chan and started gently rocking the little in his arms. Slowly, he ran the nipple of the bottle over Felix’s lips, encouraging him to latch on. Felix tiredly started to suck on the bottle, eyes dropping completely. Minho looked at the little with warm eyes, heart full of adoration. He couldn’t really explain how much he loved taking care of the younger. He may seem kind of cold on camera or not show his affection as much as the others, but he just chose to show his love in other ways. Such as buying them lunch, a gentle pat on the shoulder or an encouraging smile. 

Minho sat on the couch, just enjoying the weight of Felix in his arms. All that could be heard was small suckling sounds coming from Felix and Jeongin, and the movie playing on the TV. 

Bottles and sippy cups had been put aside long before the movie ended. Chan and Minho carried the now sleeping littles into their room and laid them on the same bed. They quickly checked if they needed a change, seeing they didn’t the caregiver’s tucked them in snuggly. 

Minho and Chan looked at each other and sighed happily. Another day successful.

**Author's Note:**

> Seen you've made it this far! Hope you enjoyed reading it!
> 
> Kudos, comments and constructive critisism is always welcome, please correct me if you see any grammar errors! I'm trying to improve my writing. Also if you have any ideas or little hacks to improve my writing, please leave comment.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!
> 
> ~ Sunshine✨


End file.
